fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Wonder of Magic
The Wonder of Magic is the 7th episode of Aikatsu! Global Dream season 7. It aired on May 23rd 2018 Plot Mara and Hope have been asked to appear on TV for a magician'a charity telethon for the children's hospital in Berlin, and upon arrival in Berlin, an old friend appears before them. .. Summary As Hope and Mara are looking after the sheep, a mysterious man comes up the hill exhausted. Hope brings him a refreshing drink of water from the spring and sees if he's okay. The man thanks them both and introduces himself as Sampson Kurosawa, a producer for a telethon in Berlin. He asks both Hope and Mara to appear on his telethon that weekend and they both agree to go. Hope takes in the sights of Berlin and is happy that she isn't surrounded somewhere where she could faint, but Mara reminds her although they're in a new city, their Aikatsu doesn't stop. As they go to the town square, Hope looks from a far as a girl does magic tricks. She gets a close look at the red head, and quickly recognizes her as Kaede Ichinose! Hope explains to Mara that Kaede once gave her the Clown Carnival Coord whilst she was still an idol training under Danielle, and occasionally wears it since she wears Nursery Melody dresses more. Hope quickly reunites with Kaede after her show and introduces her to Mara, Kaede is surprised to see Hope in Germany as she thought she was in the Dream World. Hope explains everything that's happened since she saw Kaede at the Dream Cup. Kaede takes this in and then puts Hope and Mara in to her next shows. The next day, Kaede takes Hope and Mara under her wing to teach them how to become magic idols with magic smiles and perform many tasks to help prepare for the telethon. On the night of the telethon, the magician turns up missing but Hope asks if they can go on ahead and perform, but Kaede decides to warm up the audience. Sending Hope and Mara to the dressing room, they look over their cards, Hope decides to go with the Clown Carnival Coord, and Mara decides to go with the Little Witchling Coord. As Kaede introduces them, Hope and Mara perform "Abrakadabra, Simsalabim" and perform a super magical appeal together. When this happens, the magician appears and is immediately found. Kaede takes this as a victory and goes on the stage to perform "Magic Smile" on stage filled with magic surprises as she sings. Everyone loves the performances that include magic, and they end up making a ton from the telethon for the children's hospital. Hope smiles as the balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling above her like magic. Before heading back to Munich, Kaede gives Hope the Magical Prince Coord in an effort to help her get Devil Doll back to her former self. As the train heads back to the Alps, Hope and Mara wave farewell to Kaede, hoping one day they may cross paths again. Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream episodes